grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Barney
Barney is a very rich billionaire who owns multiple businesses. In almost every episode he appears in, Barney is seen working at one of his jobs. When he's working at this job, he is dressed in a hat that is related to his job and is addressed with a word put in front of his own name, related to the particular job. He is Voiced by Rob Tinkler. Biography His first appearance was in the second episode on season one episode "All You Need is Cake" where he was being referred to as Cake Barney. He was shown to be the father of a girl named Bake Barnera who was about to get married. He was holding a very fancy and expensive wedding for her and he hired Grojband as the wedding band. He told them that they could only play if they were truly in love so Corey and Laney had to pretend that they were in love and write a new love song for her wedding so that they could eat the cake there. It was also shown that Barney had 3 other daughters, if not more. He appeared again in the episode "One Plant Band" as Salad Barney where he owned a salad bar where Grojband was going to play at but first they had to become vegan so that he would allow them. His last appearance of season 1 was in the episode "Six Strings of Evil" as Bobble Barney where he owned a bobblehead store that Trina went to for a bobblehead doll of Nick. He also appeared in the episode "Rockersize" as Gym Barney where he owned a gym. He was having trouble getting people to work out there because his music was really bad. He appeared in the episode "War and Peaceville" as himself. He attended the 100th anniversary of Peaceville along with Party Danimal and when they found out that the Peaceville national anthem had been stolen from the Mallorys by the Riffins, he and Party Danimal broke out into a fight. Barney appeared again in the episode "Myme Disease," where he was being referred to as Sausage Barney and he was working as a sausage vendor. In this episode, he got attacked by Mimey and his army of mimes, and he was cursed to become a mime and lost the ability to speak. It was Corey's music that lifted the curse and returned to him the ability to talk. He made a cameo in the episode Kon-Fusion, where he was seen running that bar at Fuse This and being referred to as Bar Barney. At the end of the episode, he was seen throwing up and running out of Fuse This because he had to look at Grojband, having their bodies morphed together with the bodies of The Newmans. Finally, he appeared in the Hear Us Rock Special, where after hearing Grojband's announcement that the world was about to end, he donned a mullet wig (calling himself Mullet Barney) and joined the rioting in Peaceville. During the apocalypse, he challenges Mayor Mellow for leadership, and the two charge at each other (with him riding his sausage cart), however, Corey breaks them up by singing If The World Is Ending which leads him to make peace with the Mayor. Appearance Barney is a short bald man with a big nose and some beard stubble. He hears a white shirt with a yellow shirt over it along with an orange tie with yellow polka dots and a pair of gray slacks being held up by a black belt. He also wears a pair of black shoes. In almost every episode, he is seen wearing a different kind of hat related to his job and sometimes he even has different clothing. Episode Appearances Major Roles *All You Need is Cake *One Plant Band *Myme Disease *Who Are You *Soulin' Down the Road *For Hat and Country *Hear Us Rock Part 1 *Hear Us Rock Part 2 Minor Roles *Six Strings of Evil *Rockersize *Grin Reaper (Mentioned) *War and Peaceville *Kon-Fusion (Cameo) *The Bandidate (Cameo) *The Pirate Lounge for Me (Non-Speaking Cameo) *A-Capella-Lips Now (Non-Speaking Cameo) *The Snuffles with Snarffles *Curse of the Metrognome (Cameo) Quotes *"Go on, make me puke from love" *"Get on stage you crazy kids!" *"Ow! Stupid heads." *"The Mallorys were lame? I'm shocked!" Jobs *'Salad Barney' - In the episode "One Plant Band" Barney owned a salad bar. He was wearing a salad bowl on his head. *'Cake Barney' - In the episode "All You Need is Cake", Barney has a job at his daughter's wedding. He was wearing a slice of cake on his head and a pink tuxedo. Later in the episode, he was seen wearing another hat that looked like cake. It was a tall cake that resembled a top hat. *'Bobble Barney' - In the episode "Six Strings of Evil", he was working at a bobblehead stand. He was wearing a bobblehead on his head. *'Gym Barney' - In the episode "Rockersize", he was wearing a cap with the letter B on it and working at a gym. *'Sweet Barney' - In the episode "Grin Reaper," Barney was only mentioned, but his name was mentioned to be "Sweet Barney" and he worked at a candy factory. *'Sausage Barney' - In the episode "Myme Disease", he was wearing a sausage hat and he was working as a sausage vendor. He was seen with this job again in the episode "Curse of the Metrognome." *'Bar Barney' - In the episode "Kon-Fusion," Barney was seen working as a bartender at Fuse This. He was wearing a wine bottle on his head. *'Bean Barney' - in the episode "Who Are You," Barney worked at a coffee shop. He wore a brown shirt with a white apron, and he wore a coffee cup on his head. *'Outdoor Barney' - In the episode "A-Capella-Lips Now," Barney only made a brief cameo. His name was mentioned to be "Outdoor Barney." He was not wearing any costume. *'Hat Barney' - In the episode "For Hat and Country", he was working at a hat shop. The hat he was wearing kept changing in every frame. It changed from a turban, to a fireman hat, to a cowboy hat, to a green feathered cap. *'Movie in your car Barney' - In the episode "Soulin' Down the Road", he had a black mullet and was working at the Drive-In Movie Theater. *'Mullet Barney' - In the episode Hear Us Rock Part 1, Barney worked at a wig store and he was wearing a mullet wig. *'Star Barney' - In the episode Hear Us Rock Part 2, Barney was worked at an astronaut training centre. He was wearing a hat that was in the shape of a planet on his head and a uniform consisting of black pants and a silver shirt. Trivia *In the episode "One Plant Band" he was named Salad Barney which is a pun on the word Salad Bar. *Barney appears saddened whenever Grojband can't play a gig for him. This is likely due to how frequently Grojband plays for him and how close he is to Corey. See: Corey and Barney for more information. *Most of the places he works are places he calls "Barns" which is a pun on his name. **In the episode One Plant Band , he owned the Salad Barn. **In the episode All You Need is Cake, he owned the Bake Barn. **In the episode Rockersize he owned the Gym Barn. **In the episode Who Are You, he owned the Bean Barn. **In the episode For Hat and Country, he owned the Hat Barn. **In the episode Soulin' Down the Road, he owned the Movie in your Car Barn. *It's interesting to note, despite Barney being so rich, he physically works at all of the places he owns, rather than simply managing them. *A rule for the series, established by the creators is that they'd never show the parents of any of the characters in the show onscreen. However, in the episode All You Need is Cake, Barney was revealed to have a daughter named Bake Barnera, along with three other ugly daughters, technically making him the only "parent" to physically appear onscreen in the series, with the exception of Mother Mellow, mother of Mayor Mellow, being visually seen in a picture frame in multiple episodes. Gallery Salad Barney.jpg|Salad Barney Cake Barney.jpg|Cake Barney (#1) Cake Barney 2.jpg|Cake Barney (#2) Sausage Barney.jpg|Sausage Barney Bar Barney.jpg|Bar Barney Bobble Barney.jpg|Bobble Barney Gym Barney.jpg|Gym Barney Movie in your car Barney.jpg|Movie in Your Car Barney Coffee Barney.jpg|Bean Barney Hat Barney 1.jpg|Hat Barney (#1) Hat Barney 2.jpg|Hat Barney (#2) Hat Barney 3.jpg|Hat Barney (#3) Hat Barmey 4.jpg|Hat Barney (#4) Mullet Barney.jpg|Mullet Barney Star Barney.jpg|Star Barney References *http://neptoonstudios.tumblr.com/post/56561575998/are-salad-barney-cake-barney-and-bobble-barney Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Recurring Characters Category:Running Gags Category:Parents Category:Protagonists Category:Major Characters